


Sickly Sweet

by GroovynSpoiled (FeederMercury)



Series: Cough Syrup (A Collection Of Sickfic Oneshots) [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brian's drunk through the entire thing tbh, Comedy, Deacury, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Light Angst, Light Whump, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, emeto, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: When Queen attends a party, Roger may have gotten a little over his head.





	Sickly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm going as live aid freddie this year which ive posted pics of on my tumblr @feedermercury so!! check it out and tell me what youre doing this halloween!

It was Halloween night, a night for partying and fun.

At least, it was supposed to be.

Sitting on the bathroom floor at his home while the parties raved on in the night without Roger wasn’t exactly what he pictured when he woke up that morning. Not at all.

They’d all begun the night in their best costumes; John as a wizard, Freddie as a cat, Brian as a vampire, and Roger as a werewolf. John and Freddie had wanted to go to a different party but with enough pestering, they caved and joined Roger and Brian to a party down the street that seemed to be a good time. 

It was a blur of cheap Halloween candy and booze and eventually, they lost one another in the crowd. They’d all find each other again, no big deal. 

Roger had been teetering around the tables full of every candy you could imagine when Brian stumbled near him, holding two drinks in his hands that he sipped at which meant they were both belonging to him. He was hunched slightly and his mouth was pulled into a massive, shit-eating grin.

“Hey!” Brian shouted with his left hand setting down the booze he was holding so he could lever himself on the shoulder of the blonde. “What’s up!?”

Roger’s eyes widened when he saw just how drunk his friend was and he laughed. “God, you smell like a bar.”

“Nooo!” Brian yelled, leaning back with a heavy sigh. “No, not at all. I haven’t had  _ that  _ much to drink. A-Actually, hardly any.” 

“Sure you haven’t.”

Brian squinted and wavered on his feet while Roger popped another hard candy into his mouth. Then another. And then one more. 

“You’re gonna get sooo sick later, Ro- Roger.” Brian mumbled, struggling to force the words out. 

He rolled his eyes and pat Brian’s chest who stared at his hand for a little too long. “I’ll be fine. I just don’t want to be you tomorrow.”

“Oh no,” Brian gasped, a hand slapping over his mouth. “You’re so right. I’m fucked!”

Roger laughed and took Brian’s hand with a loving smile. “Well-”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“Brian, I’m your boyfriend.”

His eyes widened.

“Don’t interrupt me again,” Roger said with his free hand rummaging through the candy bowl once again. “You’re drunk, not a child.”

“I am not drunk.”

“Okay sure, Jack Daniels. As I was saying; I’ll take care of you tomorrow.”

Brian smiled sloppily and leaned forward to awkwardly attempt to kiss his lover but missed his neck completely and landed on his shoulder. “Uh-huh, what a good boyfriend!”

Roger smiled and pushed Brian away but kept his hand on his shoulder so he wouldn’t flop back into the floor and give himself brain damage. With a lollipop sliding in and out of his mouth, he tugged Brian’s neck forward and kissed him.

“Mm,” He mumbled through the kiss that tasted like sweets. “Like candy.”

“Yeah, can’t say the same for you. Tastes like vodka and rum. What are you, a pirate?”

Brian laughed a little too hard at his joke. It wasn’t his fault, he was pissed in the middle of a party where he still had more liquor to drain. It was a good thing Roger found him so he couldn’t get any more or else he may have blacked out.

Guiding the brunette to the sofa by hand, they both sat down and Brian took his now free hands to slide down into Roger’s trousers while attacking his neck with his tongue. It was a bit much for a too-sober drummer, so he laughed and pushed back.

“Woah, Woah. You’re wasted, mate.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t love you!”

“No, but maybe don’t give me a handjob in the middle of a party.”

Brian frowned and rested his head on Roger’s shoulder with his boner he was apparently sporting beginning to cool down. Roger smiled when he began to nod off on his person and was actually relieved when he fell mostly asleep not even a moment later.

At least he wouldn’t be drunkenly trying to fuck him.

Another person plopped down next to Roger and Freddie, attached to John by the hand with his free hand holding a drink, grinned at him.

“Aw, poor Brian fell asleep!” He announced with disappointment. He seemed to be a little tipsy, not quite drunk like the man currently drooling on his shoulder.

“He’s pissed,” Roger commented with his hand rolling on his wrist. “He could hardly walk.”   
Both John and Freddie cringed. He would probably beg for death when he woke up the next morning with the hangover he was gonna have.

“Well, it’s Halloween!” Freddie beamed while tugging on John the less-than-pleased-wizard. “Let’s get as shitfaced as Brian!”

Roger winced. He was already quite full from snacking most of the night and he didn’t exactly feel like drinking any as most of the food he ate that day had been candy. Before he could refuse, John was shaking Brian awake and Freddie was dragging him across the party.

Brian was still hammered when he woke up, which meant his drinks were swapped with Gatorade with the world's smallest amount of liquor in them so he wouldn’t notice. John set up shots and the four of them, save for Brian with his watermelon-strawberry Gatorade disguised in shot glasses, took them down as fast as they could.

Roger was properly tipsy when his head began to ache and an unpleasant chill ran down his spine. A sure sign of a stomach ache coming on.

“Ah fuck,” He grumbled under his breath. “My head hurts.”

“Get over it!” Brian shouted with his fist holding his head up against the countertop of the kitchen they were lingering in. All three of the men looked over at him but he didn’t really notice, too busy being a drunk moron.

Freddie, ignoring said drunk moron, turned to Roger with concern. “Are you ready to go home?”

He really didn’t want to be a party-pooper but the idea of going home sounded incredible. He didn’t plan on staying the night where he was and with his oncoming stomach ache, he just wanted to go to bed.

“Would I be a bastard if I said yes?”

Freddie shook his head and looked to John for a response. He also shook his head. They didn’t ask Brian, Brian was drunk and therefore his opinion was less than necessary.

They each stepped out, removing parts of their costumes as they went, and in the coolness of the night air was a relief on his body that had begun to heat in the stuffiness of the party.

“Feel any better, Rog?” John asked gently before his hand ran over his back.

“Yeah, a bit actually. I suppose I just drank too much.”

Brian wrapped his arms around both John and Roger and sunk his head with a grin. “Meeee toooooo.”

“Oh, we fucking know, Brian.”

He squinted but continued to smile. They were all quite glad Brian was a very, very happy drunk because sometimes when he was sober he would get into moods where he wouldn’t speak for days and they just couldn’t handle a mopey poodle dragging at their side at the moment.

They lived just down the road so it wouldn’t take a terribly long time to arrive home. It was a fantastic thing for poor Roger who’s stomach had begun to ache again, this time causing his skin to become clammy and warm to the touch. It could have just been the remnants of the costume he’d not taken off but he knew it was from all of the sweets he’d eaten and all of the booze he downed.

The band was near to their apartment door when Roger suddenly stopped and gripped the wall with an arm going over his stomach. They didn’t notice at first but when they did, Freddie took his side and attempted to get him to move but he was glued to the spot.

“You gonna be okay?” Freddie urged gently.

“Yeah, yeah,” He lied. “Just give me a second.”

So they gave him a second while John opened the door. Brian just remained nearby with a frown from the idea that Roger didn’t feel well.

“I fucking hate throwing up,” Roger confessed forcefully with a whine. “I can’t do it.”

“I told you about the sweets, didn’t I?” Brian said.

“Oh, shut up.”

“No, really, did I? Oh my god I’m so drunk.”

They ignored Brian again and attempted to get Roger into the home, though they had to use quite a bit of force since he was so dead-set on standing outside and whining about his ailments instead of doing something about them.

Wobbling into the bathroom and sitting against the tub, he put his hands into his face with a whimper. He wouldn’t allow himself to get sick, he just couldn’t. The idea of it threw him through a loop. And loop throwing made him dizzy. Being dizzy made him sick. It was a cycle.

John, Freddie, and Brian joined him in sympathy and despite being a crowd in the small bathroom, it did make him feel better. Brian crawled into the bathtub with a glass of ice water that Freddie had given him and tucked himself in as best he could.

As soon as John spotted him, his eyes widened and he winced in sympathy. His skin had gone a ghastly pale and he shivered. “You’re not looking good, Rog.”

“Thanks so much, Deaky.”

John frowned. “No offence?”

Roger shook his head and motioned a shaking hand in his way to excuse him of any harmed feelings.

“Are you going to be sick?” Freddie now asked as he rubbed back and forth across Roger’s knee.

“No, absolutely not, I can’t.”

They each exchanged worried glances. “Rog, you’re gonna feel a lot better if you do.”

He shook his head violently this time. His eyes were glossy and he placed his chin on his knees. “I don’t want to. I can’t breathe when I do, and I just won’t. I’ll wait it out.”

“Love, you’re in pain. Imagine how good you’ll feel when you get this out.”

Roger shot a glare at Freddie and it was then made quite clear he’d rather suffer than get it over with. His sweating became more intense from the anxiety and worry mixed with nausea so he began removing his clothes until he was down to just his trousers. His skin glistened as he sweat more, and the rest watched on with deepening worry.

What could they do for him now? John and Freddie took time to rub his knees that were perched up to show support but past that, it was all they could do besides begging him to allow himself to vomit which was like herding cats.

Behind them, Brian sipped at his water like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted before holding it out with a hand that crossed over the blonde’s shoulder. “You want some of my water?”

Roger nodded and took the water but just before he could take a sip, Freddie took the glass.

“Wait, I’ll get you your own glass. You might have a fever, you don’t want Brian getting ill. He actually attends his classes.”

That made sense so Roger agreed and gave Brian back his water back.

Freddie went out and got a glass of water for Roger but when he took it, the liquid was warm and stiff. 

“What the hell?” Roger asked with a frown. “Why did you get me warm water?”

“It’ll help soothe your stomach.”

He took a sip and another, longer one after that once he realized it did help a little. Perhaps it was just a placebo but it did help, so he continued to drink the warm water until he reached the bottom of the glass.

“Any better?” Freddie asked.

Roger sighed and nodded with relief. “Better.”

They remained in the cooling tension and Roger’s stomach settled more but not enough to render him better. He knew if he moved the wrong way he would be hurling, so he remained where he was but held Brian’s hand for support.

“C’mere,” Freddie smiled and opened his arms. “Come give mama a hug.”

Roger nodded and fell into his arms. He was repositioned into facing away from the oldest and in a moment, they were repositioned with their backs to the tub.

“Deaky, dear,” Freddie smiled cooly. “Will you please grab the bin for me?”

With confusion, John grabbed the miniature trash can they keep in the bathroom. It had been changed that day so it was empty when it was sat in front of Roger’s lap.

“Roger, I’m so sorry about what I’m about to do.”

The blonde wiggled in an attempt to get out of Freddie’s grip but he held him in place. “Wait- what?”

Before he could try to wiggle away again, Freddie abruptly clamped around his stomach and Roger gagged with fluid rushing to his mouth that he choked on from the shock. He was forced forward with his head being pushed into the can where he continued to retch, without help, miserably.

When the eyes moved to Freddie, he shrugged and ran a hand over Roger’s sweating exposed back. “He wasn’t gonna do it!”

“Just watching Roger- I think I’m gonna get sick,” Brian admitted sheepishly with a hand going behind the nape of his neck.

“ Oh, god,” John whined. “Please don’t, Bri.”

With a cry out, Roger beat the side of the plastic bin and brought his legs to wrap around it. “You’re such a _fucking_-!” He was interrupted by a thick gag that brought tears to his eyes that fell despite his effort. His stomach clenched in distress and the feeling of the muscles contracting alone made his breathing pick up into a panic. “You know how I feel about this!”

Freddie worked cool fingers through his sweating forehead and up to his hairline tenderly where the blonde hair was solid with hairspray meant for his costume but now was beginning to wetten and solidify in different spots. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, but you know I had to.”

“My water isn’t hot,” Brian commented thoughtfully. “Why didn’t I get hot water?”

Freddie turned around but kept his hands on Roger to face the brunette in the tub who was inspecting the glass as if it was actually warm but he was too drunk to notice. “I read, uh, somewhere that it would help induce vomiting. No idea when I read that, but I remembered it and it seemed to work.”

“Or it’s because you fucking squeezed my stomach!”

“Or it’s because I squeezed his stomach, that would also do it.”

Brian frowned. “Can I have some warm water?”

“No, dear,” Freddie said with a flat tone. “You can have some ‘_be quiet and sit there_’.”

“Oh,” He mumbled. “I’m not even that drunk.”

Everyone in the room turned around to stare at Brian and he shrunk down with a roll of the eyes.

“Brian, if you get sick in the tub I will strangle you to death,” John mentioned without looking up.

“Hey! Why is everyone ganging up on me? I didn’t-”

Roger groaned and hit his head against the bin. “Because you’re drunk, Bri! Shut up and sit there or I’m making you sleep on the bloody couch!”

“Okay, Mr.Grumpy.”

He wanted to turn around and slap the booze out of Brian. He didn’t somehow, by some miracle, and continued to drop his head into the trash can in case he got sick again.

“Alright, blondie lets get you to bed.” Mumbled Freddie who then pats him on the shoulder and helped him up. His grip was iron-tight on the bin and he eyed it wearily while keeping a short distance from his stomach to his friend's hands in case he tried to pull something again.

“Me too,” Brian said with a sigh. John helped him from the tub and held his shoulders while he staggered in a line that wasn’t even close to straight.

John smiled and patted his shoulder. “Bri, you’re definitely not winning any sobriety tests.”

He didn’t respond but did give loopy grin towards his friend when he was dropped on the bed he shared with Roger.

Roger himself had already been set down and Freddie now gathered soft pyjama clothes for him to wear instead of the ripped up and fake blood-soaked jeans he was wearing.

“Oh god,” Roger complained fitfully. “Can’t Brian sleep on the sofa?”

Freddie’s brows knit together in confusion. “What? Why?”

“He’s gonna be weird all night.”

“Weird?”

“He’s gonna be all,” Roger made a wiggle motion with his hand. “You know?”

No, he did not know.

“All aroused and drunk.”

Oh! Freddie understood now and when they all turned to Brian, who now apparently had an opinion that mattered, he was already passed out in an uncomfortable-looking position and all of his vampire clothes on.

“Well, see?” Freddie smiled as he took Roger’s belt and traded him pyjama bottoms. “He won’t be awake to do any of that.”

“He still smells like a bloody pub.”

They could all agree on that.

For a moment, Freddie vanished out of the room and returned with a bottle of his own cologne. Everyone watched as he then sprayed Brian, who continued to sleep, and nodded at his work.

“What?” Freddie asked innocently.

John stared. “You just…”

“He no longer smells like a pub.”

“He’s going to step on you in the morning when he realizes you sprayed him with fucking cologne,” Roger mentioned with his hands over his face. He huddled into bed with a hand to his stomach and groaned when he was comfortable.

“Oh,” Freddie waved his hands. “He won’t be alive enough to talk.”

They once again could all agree on that. 

The oldest went to Rogers side and pressed a kiss against his forehead with a loving pat on his head. “Sleep well, and I hope your boyfriend isn’t dead in the morning!”

“I hope I’m not dead in the morning.”

John, who was leaning in the doorway, decided now would be an appropriate time to make a comment. “I mean, we did tell you before we all left that you shouldn’t eat so much candy.”

“Oh, oh, okay! Whatever, John. We can’t all despise Halloween candy like you.”

“I did nothing to you, Roger. Halloween candy is awful.”

“John, you’re lucky I don’t jump out of this bed and strangle you.”

John raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” He stepped forward and Roger coiled back. “Ah, see?”

Roger, despite coiling away, squinted below the sheets with only his eyes showing and stated a victorious; “You’ll see. Tomorrow you’ll be walking around, minding your business, and bam! I’ll be there.”

John rolled his eyes and turned out of the room. “Roger, you’re always there. You living with us is the real punishment.”

Roger’s jaw dropped and Freddie attempted to hide a smile behind his hand. Clearly, it had failed.

“Get outta here, Fred.”

“Yep.”

Just before he vanished behind the door, he popped back around and waved, blowing a kiss goodnight. Roger stared at him, less than amused, and Freddie pouted.

“You have to catch it…”

“Freddie-“

He crossed his arms. “Catch it.”

Roger, being too tired and ill to put up with any more of Freddie’s shit, gave in and caught his kiss which made him happy and he finally closed the door.

Now alone, ignoring the fact that Brian was in the room, he settled into bed and finally had a moment to relax.

His stomach ache was settling and his headache had long passed. Halloween was quite a success in his book, even if he was going to bed at midnight when he should have been partying with his drunken boyfriend who was busy drooling a pool on his pillow. 

Roger fell asleep after forcing his lover to cuddle him by flopping his limp arms around his waist and pushing back into his body. He didn’t move an inch and didn’t even make a sound when he did so. 

“If you’re dead,” Roger whispered as he inspected Brian’s sleepy features. “I’m gonna be so pissed off.”

He was certainly not dead because when Roger poked his lover in the face, he winced and slapped his hand away while remaining completely asleep. 

Great, so he wasn’t dead. That still didn’t mean he wouldn’t wish he was in the morning when he realized, and regretted, how much he’d drank.

Halloween was, in the loosest of terms and meaning of the word, a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, and share!


End file.
